


*Mike Wazowski voice* Get This Mess Out Of This Bedroom Or So Help Me (Part 1)- Intrulociet

by robertdownerjr



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr
Summary: Remus' room is an absolute mess, so Janus and Logan decide the clean it up (for the sake of their own sanity), and find some weird stuff.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776889
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	*Mike Wazowski voice* Get This Mess Out Of This Bedroom Or So Help Me (Part 1)- Intrulociet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatic19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic19/gifts).



> (dude i am so frickin sorry for how long this took, please dont eat my knees)
> 
> sup, I'm posting half of this request to hold y'all over while I finish up the last part because I feel awful for taking so long.  
> *throws the fic* take this my heathen children
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, and feedback/comments are always welcome! See ya soon with part 2 ✌🏾

Logan and Janus never would have known about their boyfriend's... peculiar eating habits if Remus had just cleaned his room.

As the chaotic, disturbing side of creativity, it could be expected for his room to be messy, but this was honestly a safety hazard. Weapons, scribbled on scraps of paper and empty deodorant canister laid discarded on the the floor, while an unidentified goop, for lack of a better word, oozed from his ceiling with seemingly no place of origin. There was fake blood everywhere, mold was growing from the walls and something was living under his unmade bed. Both Janus and Logan were afraid to ask exactly what.

"Remus, this room is uninhabitable," Logan scolded after a drop of the ceiling goop larger than his head dropped into his lap.

"I agree, it's totally sanitary to have a closet filled with wolf spiders and... is this a Burger King wrapper?" Janus picked up the paper from the floor. "We're imaginary, we can't even go to Burger King, how did this get in here!?"

Remus shrugged.

"It's fine Jan Jan, don't get your panties in a twist," he said, plucking the wrapper out of Janus' hands and popping it into his mouth. "And I need the spiders, or the fly problem will get out of control."

"But now you have a spider problem. How is that better!?"

"I agree, there's no possible way you can be productive in this space," Logan stated, moving the dirty underwear off of the bed to make a place for himself to sit.

"Lo Lo, what's my job?"

"To generate conventionally unattractive, disturbing, creepy and overall strange ideas and concepts for Thomas."

"And do I do my job?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about, it's fine, you nerdy clean freaks," he gestured around the room. "This is my creative element."

"Your 'creative element' involves what looks like neon green jello dripping from the ceiling?" Janus asked, wiping off that which had fallen on his hat.

"Exactly," he patted them both on the back. "Good talk, see ya later, you sexy dorks." With he walked out the room, slamming the door behind him and causing several bats to awaken and fly through the room, screeching, and cause Janus and Logan to duck for cover.

"HOW DID HE GET BATS IN HERE?"

"There is no way he can optimize his creative potential in this environment. This room is not only a health hazard, it's a detriment to his capabilities as a creative resource for Thomas."

"Also, if that thing under the bed tries to bite me one more time, I am going to have his head."

"If we tidy his living space, he would be better able to utilize his abilities and most likely improve his health."

"Whatever makes it to where the wall mold won't try to swallow me again, I'm all for it."

And so the clean-out began, although it was much more difficult than they anticipated.

The two had no jurisdiction in his side of the mindpalace, meaning they had to clean it all manually, which took them well into the night.

Luckily for them, Remus rarely slept in his own room, preferring to do so in one of their rooms or the common area, which had scarred the other sides several times considering he slept naked.

Halfway through the cleaning process, Janus stumbled upon a notebook, which stood out to him because Remus usually just scrawled his ideas on the nearest sheet of paper, no matter the condition, or even on the walls if there wasn't a scrap close enough.

"Hey Logan, what do you think this is?" he beckoned over the other side who was trying to figure out how to safely capture the Creature Under The Bed™.

"A notebook, apparently," Logan responded.

Janus sighed. "Yes, but Remus never uses notebooks."

"Well, considering that reading it would be an invasion of privacy, we should probably put it away-"

Janus ignored his warnings and began flipping through the book.

"Baked Murdered Bird Pie, what the hell?" he mumbled.

Logan looked over Janus' shoulder. "It seems to be a recipe book with severely disturbing titles," Logan took the book from Janus and continued to thumb through the pages.

"Why not ask him about it?" Logan inquired. "Maybe he's trying to organize his ideas in a format that's easier to comprehend."

Janus shot him a skeptically glance. "Easy to comprehend, isn't really Remus' brand."

The two continued to clean, leaving the notebook on the bed to ask about later.

Two days, three hours and thirty seven seconds later (according to Logan), the cleaning process was was finally complete, the ceiling substance taken care of, and the Creature Under The Bed™ (which turned out to be a possibly rabid raccoon/bear/chinchilla hybrid that both Logan and Janus agreed not to ask about) was contained in a secured cage in the corner of the room.

"Now to handle the notebook," Janus stated, wiping the sweat and dried fake(?) blood off of his forehead.


End file.
